I hate you, but I hate the cold more
by KnightandJesterArt
Summary: It's no secret that the Orochimaru hates cold weather with a passion, but he's usually too stubborn to admit he's uncomfortable. Set in the middle of winter, he reluctantly sets off on a mission with Jiraiya and Tsunade. He decides to put his ego aside, and take comfort in Jiraiya's arms. One-Shot. Can be viewed as romantic or platonic.


Winter had just started, and Orochimaru was already miserable. He hated the cold weather and everything that came with it. It was on cold, winter days, that he wished for nothing more than to stay inside under the comfort of his woolen blankets. And as he was an intelligent man, he knew the world wasn't that kind. Which is why he was on his way to the village gates to meet up with Jiraiya and Tsunade for their latest mission. The raven haired man was shivering violently by the time he arrived, and he was hugging his arms to his chest, trying desperately to stay warm.

Jiraiya raised both brows at the sight of the younger male. "Whoa! You okay, Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru simply glared at his friend. "What..the..hell..do you think…?!" His usually venomous voice was no where near as menacing as it normally sounded. He was shivering so much that it was causing his teeth to rattle together. He looked as miserable as he felt, and he was already sick of being out in the snow. He was about to speak up again, when he was interrupted by a sneeze. He sighed. "Let's just go… a-and get this d-damned… mission over with."

Tsunade and Jiraiya gave him worried, sympathetic looks. They knew how much he hated the cold weather, but they also knew he was too prideful to refuse a mission simply because he was uncomfortable. "Hey…" Jiraiya scratched the side of his face. "You know, if you're not up to it, you can stay home. We would hate for you to catch a cold because we dragged you on this mission…"

Orochimaru scowled at them. "No." That was all he was going to say on the matter, and he walked by his friends without another word. He started out the mission in the lead, but it didn't take long for him to lag behind. He was cold, wet, and miserable. They would be on the road for quite some time, as they were headed for Kirigakure. Their plan was to stop at the end of the day, and stay at an Inn. It would be a one night stay, simply to keep them out of the cold while they slept. He was feeling very thankful when they stopped at a small café for lunch. He ordered a big plate of scrambled eggs, and a hot tea. He was sitting next to Jiraiya, but he was a bit closer than was necessary. He was trying anything and everything to get warm.

Jiraiya could feel Orochimaru shaking against his side, and he softened his expression. Usually he would have asked why he was so close, but today he decided it best to leave him be. _"Poor guy… he's absolutely freezing. He should have stayed home, but I guess his pride wouldn't allow it."_ He was chatting happily with Tsunade, when he suddenly felt something soft brush against his neck. "Hm?" He looked over and noticed that Orochimaru was resting his head there. He wasn't shivering as badly now, but Jiraiya could still feel light shaking. He exchanged a sympathetic smile with Tsunade, and they silently agreed to sit there for a while longer.

Orochimaru had finished his food, and most of his tea. He was finally starting to warm up, and Jiraiya's shoulder was beginning to feel quite comfortable. _"Hmm, why is he so warm, while I'm so cold…?"_ The warmer he got, the harder it was for him to keep his eyes open. "Hmm…." His breathing was starting even out, and he was only half awake.

Tsunade blinked in surprise, and smiled softly. "Hey, Jiraiya." She nodded towards his left. "I think he's starting to fall asleep."

Jiraiya looked over and smiled. "Hey, Orochimaru…" He received no response. "Orochimaru." He felt movement, and saw his friend look up at him sleepily. "Sorry, I know you must have only now warmed up, but we need to get back on the road."

Orochimaru frowned and let out a frustrated sigh. He slowly sat up and yawned softly. "…Very well."

The three of them had walked through the cold, wet snow for another four hours before reaching the outskirts of Kirigakure. They had made their way to a small village, and were able to get a room for the night. Orochimaru immediately went to the bathroom, and took a nice, hot shower. He changed into some dry clothes, and tucked himself into a futon. He snuggled into the pillow and wrapped the blanket as tightly around himself as he could manage. It had only taken a matter of minutes before he was sound asleep.

Jiraiya looked over at his friend and sighed. "Must be nice…" He chuckled softly as he looked back at Tsunade. "Five minutes and he's already asleep."

She smiled. "His pride may allow him to keep up his façade, but he's still human. Even he has his weaknesses I suppose." She and Jiraiya discussed the mission and their next course of action for a while longer, before they too, went to sleep.

Orochimaru woke up in the middle of the night, unable to sleep because he was cold. _"This pitiful excuse of a blanket is only a sheet at best… It's nothing compared to the ones I have at home…"_ He was starting to shiver again when an idea struck him. It could be dangerous to his ego, but he needed sleep. Swallowing his pride, Orochimaru got up and quietly made his way over to Jiraiya's futon. He pulled the blanket back, and curled up against Jiraiya's right side. He sighed contently. _"Ohh…he's so warm."_ He snuggled into the larger man's side, and smiled softly. _"To hell with my pride…"_ He nuzzled into Jiraiya one more time before drifting back to sleep.

Jiraiya awoke the next morning, and was startled to find another person on his futon. "Wha..?" He lifted the blanket with his left hand and discovered it was Orochimaru who was nuzzled against his side. He raised his brows and smiled. "Hey." He poked Orochimaru on the shoulder. The toad-sage was grinning from ear to ear; he couldn't wait to hear the excuse Orochimaru would give him.

The smaller male slowly blinked his eyes open, and looked up at Jiraiya. "Hmm, what…?" His voice was hoarse with sleep, and he was rather groggy.

Jiraiya chuckled softly. "Mind explaining why you're all snuggled up against my side like this? I mean, I don't mind, it's pretty cute to be honest."

Orochimaru growled. "I hate you."

Jiraiya raised a brow, but his smiling didn't cease. "Oh really? Then why are you still snuggled up against me?"

Orochimaru pressed into Jiraiya's side, and huffed. "Because I hate the cold more."


End file.
